revolutionsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
In/Humanity
In/Humanity was a hardcore punk band from Columbia, South Carolina. Biography In/Humanity formed in 1991 and made their debut on the 1992 Please No Profanity compilation, a benefit for local college radio station WUSC (which also featured Hootie and the Blowfish). Their first release was the Intolerable 7" EP which the band themselves found so intolerable that they destroyed 275 (of 500 total) by scratching the vinyl with a compass point and tossing them out at shows. They followed with a slew of 7" EPs and splits, many on the Japanese label HG Fact. They released their debut album, The Nutty Antichrist, in 1996 on Passive Fist Records. Their second (and final) album, The History Behind the Mystery was released the following year on CD (in 7" sleeve) on HG Fact Records and was later released on LP (including a bonus 7") by Prank Records. The band released their final EP, Occultonomy, in 1998 before calling it quits. The band had a fixed singer and guitarist (Chris Bickel and Paul Swanson respectively) and a rotating cast of bassists and drummers. Chris Bickel went on to sing for Guyana Punch Line, while Paul Swanson became a newspaper salesman. Line up *Chris Bickel - vocals *Paul Swanson - guitar *Will Zaledeski - bass *Ben Roth - drums *Marty Britain - drums *Danny Chumley - bass Discography Albums * The Nutty Antichrist (1996 Passive Fist Records) * The History Behind the Mystery LP + 7"/CD (1997 Prank Records/HG Fact Records) EPs/Singles *''Intolerable'' (1993 Stereonucleosis Records) *Split 7" with Premonition (199? Stereonucleosis Records/Passive Fist Records) *Split 7" with Half Life (1994 HG Fact Records) *''Gets Killed by Robots'' (1994 Raging Rose Records) *''Rehearse for the Apocalypse'' split 7" with Damad (1995 Passive Fist Records) *Split 7" with Bonescratch (1996 HG Fact Records) *''Your Future Lies Smoldering at the Feet of the Robots'' (1997 Stereonucleosis Records/Coalition Records/Prank Records) *''Occultonomy'' 7" (1998 Old Glory Records) Reissue *''Violent Resignation: The Great American Teenage Suicide Rebellion'' CD (2000 Prank Records) Compilation tracks *"City Cavity" on Please No Profanity CD (1992 Closet Normal Records) *"Pride" on Powerless II: No More Flowers, No More Ribbons LP (1992 Black Plastic Records) *"Realm of Nandor" on Flavor of the South: A South Carolina Compilation 7" (1994 Insurgent Sounds Records) *"The In's and Out's of a Waste of Flesh" & "Rocket Park" on For Want of... 2x7" (1995 X-Mist Records) *"Operation Happy Meal" on Unforeseen Disasters 7" (1995 Passive Fist Records) *"Teenage Suicide...Do It" on Fucking Noise Terror CD (1996 Sound Pollution Records) *"Southern Swastika" on I Can't Live Without It LP (1996 Mountain Records) *"Double Digit Fun" on No fate: A World Hardcore Compilation CD (1996 HG Fact Records) *"Nuclear Winter Wonderland" on With the Benefit of Hindsight CD (1996 Three Day Hero Records) *"No Thanks, Mr. Roboto" on Vida Life 7" (1996 Lengua Armada Records) *"Dork Side of the Farce" on In Words of One Syllable LP (1996 Catchphraze Records) *"Against All Youth" on Punk Uprisings Vol. 2 CD (1997 Go Kart Records) *"Super Plan B" on ABC's of Punk CD (1997 Whirled Records) *"Beaten Words" on Amnesia LP (1997 Ebullition Records) *"Lady Died" on Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh: A Music War 7" (1998 Slap-A-Ham Records) *"Victim in Pain" on Southeast Hardcore: Fuck Yeah! 7" (1998 Jason & Kurt Records) External links Category:Emo violence bands